


Been Here One Whole Day

by Marks



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello mother, hello father, Bruno's whining, Boots is sighing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Here One Whole Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [globalfruitbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/globalfruitbat/gifts).



> I just couldn't imagine doing Yuletide without squeezing one Mac Hall story in. :D

Bruno steps off the bus and flips his sunglasses up to the top of his head, squinting up at the sky. The sun is shining and it's a beautiful day. He can't wait to cannonball into the lake, turn himself into a master equestrian, and maybe make a lanyard -- whatever the heck those are. Summer camp with all of his buddies is his best plan in the history of _ever_.

+

Three days later, the rain won't stop so swimming's right out, he apparently secretes a pheromone that makes him like kryptonite to horses, and all of Bruno's yarn is in a knotted tangle. Worst plan ever.

Boots's upside-down head suddenly appears in Bruno's line of vision.

And the icing on the cake? Bruno hadn't even won the Ultimate Rock-Paper-Scissors Tournament for top bunk.

"What?" Bruno grumbles. Seriously, there are heads going undunked, bags of marshmallows going unburned, and girls' bunks going unraided. He's not feeling very charitable right now, even to his best friend in the world.

"Knock it off, Bruno."

Bruno rolls onto his side, facing the wall so he doesn't have to look at his best friend in the world's stupid face.

"For someone whose plans go off course so often, you sure are a baby when things don't go your way." Boots sounds a little angry, but mostly resigned. "Elmer snuck a vole into his luggage to study it and Sidney is allergic; he's got the coolest welts on his neck and his eyes are swollen up like balloons. Chris Talbot drew on the inside of his bunk with chalk, and it looks like the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. You haven't even so much as glanced at Wilbur's junk food collection!"

"So?" Bruno grunts.

"So if you'd stop feeling sorry for yourself for two seconds, you'd be having fun here anyway. Now get the hell up here and we can play travel Battleship for a couple of hours before we sneak over to Cathy's cabin for the illicit underground movie tournament." Bruno rolls over again, just as Boots pulls himself out of sight.

Illicit? Underground? Those are two of Bruno's very favorite words. That's the only reason he counts to ten before climbing into Boots's bunk.

+

Fifteen minutes later, Bruno totally sinks Boots's Battleship. 

 


End file.
